


My Special One

by Ohmystydiaheart



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Love Letters, Mentions of Claudia Stilinski - Freeform, Romance, Stydia, Stydia One Shot, Tears, They love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmystydiaheart/pseuds/Ohmystydiaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finds a letter that Stiles wrote for her when he thought he wasn’t going to survive the Nogistune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Special One

Stiles was at lacrosse practise and he and Lydia were supposed to study together for the AP History test. She arrived at his place earlier because she was at home alone and she didn’t know what to do, so she took her car keys and drove all the way to Stiles’ house. When she arrived, his jeep wasn’t there, but the sheriff’s car was. She thought that she could wait for him inside and have a little chat with his dad, so she knocked on the door and waited for someone to let her in. When the sheriff opened the door, he was surprised to find Lydia standing in front of him, wearing sweatpants and an oversize t-shirt.

“Hey Lydia! It’s so nice to see you. How are you?”  
“Good evening, sheriff. Everything’s good, thanks. How have you been?”  
“As usual. If you are looking for Stiles, he’s not here yet. He has lacrosse practice so he will be back in approximately half an hour.”  
“Oh I know, we are studying together tonight but I didn’t have anything to do at home, so I thought I could as well come here sooner. But I can wait for him in the car, you look like you’re about to take off.”  
“Well yeah, actually my shift starts in 10 minutes so I’m in a bit of a hurry. But please, wait inside. It’s getting darker and I don’t want you to wait alone in the car. Come in.”  
“Are you sure? I don’t mean to bother you. I can start studying in the car, seriously. I can lock myself in.”  
“Come on, Lydia, don’t be silly. Besides you’ve been here a lot of times, you know where everything is. Come in! If you’re hungry just feel free to take anything from the fridge. I’ll see you later!”  
“Bye sheriff! And thank you!”

Stiles’ dad left the house and closed the door, so Lydia was left alone inside. She had 25 minutes left to wait and she decided to go in Stiles’ room and wait for him there. She climbed up the stairs and opened his door. The room was messy just as Stiles’ mind was, and she could smell his scent everywhere. The bed was still unmade, there were books and papers scattered around the place and his desk was a complete disaster. There were clothes on his chair and some of them were lying on the floor. Even though Lydia could never live in a place this messy, she knew that this was Stiles. And she liked it.

She sat on his bed and started taking her books and notes out from her bag, when a shiny think caught her eyes. It came from the open drawer in his bed side table and Lydia couldn’t help but check what it was. It turned out to be a lovely silver necklace, with a lovely heart shaped pendant. But it wasn’t a regular one, no, not at all. It was small, and Lydia could swear she had seen it already, but she couldn’t remember when or who was wearing it. Anyway, she loved it.

Under the necklace was an envelope. There was nothing written on it. Lydia knew that it was wrong, that those were Stiles’ private things and that she wasn’t supposed to snoop, but she was curious and she just couldn’t help herself. So she opened it and, after reading the first line, she knew she was going to read it all.

 _Dear Lydia,_  
 _I’m writing this letter to you because I don’t know if I’ll ever get the chance to tell you these words. He’s taking over me, Lydia, and I’m not sure how much time I have left. This is why I need to write it down, so that you will have the chance to know._  
Inside the envelope you will find a little necklace. I know it’s not much, but I want you to have it because this necklace means a lot to me. It was my mum’s. She used to wear it every day and, just before she died, she gave it to me. She told me to keep it, not to lose it, and to wait for the right girl: when I finally met her, I had to give it to her, if I wanted to.   
I know this sound cheesy, and tacky but this is what you are to me: you are my special one, Lydia.   
You are so beautiful, and I don’t just mean on the outside, I mean everywhere. And if I die now, or tomorrow, the thought that I got the chance to know you, the real you, will be enough to make me happy.  
So yeah, this is for you, and I hope you like it.   
I love you,   
Stiles

Lydia was crying rivers of tears. She didn’t even realize until she saw them on the paper. She put the letter down on the bed.  
Now she remembered where she had seen the necklace: in the pictures Stiles had shown her one night, when they were studying and needed a break. She had asked him about his mother and he had started to tell the most amazing things about her, showing her his pictures with her, when he was just a baby. And Claudia, this amazing woman that Lydia had learned to love through Stiles’ words, was always wearing that beautiful necklace, in every single picture.

And Stiles wanted her to have it. Or at least, he wanted it when he thought he was going to die, a couple of months ago, when the Nogistune had taken over his body and was controlling him. And Lydia couldn’t believe that, with a demon inside trying to kill him, Stiles had found the time to sit down and put his heart in this letter. She was astonished and couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her face.

She looked at the clock and realized that Stiles would be there in 5 minutes, but she didn’t want him to see her that way. So she took her bag, put all her books back in and walked downstairs. She was going to text him, saying that she couldn’t study because she didn’t feel well or whatever, she was going to put something up. One thing she was absolutely sure: she couldn’t let Stiles see her that way. No.

So she walked towards the door and opened it: there he was. Looking for his keys in his back pack.

“Lydia?”

Lydia couldn’t believe how unfortunate that situation was: what was she going to say? It was obvious that she had been crying and there was no point in trying to hide it. Besides, Stiles knew her too well and even if her eyes were dry, he would have known that something was bothering her.

“Hey, Stiles”  
“Are you leaving?”  
“Not anymore, I guess”  
“But were you about to? Don’t we have to study? Is everything okay?”  
“Yes, everything’s good Stiles. Don’t freak out.”  
“I’m not freaking out, I’m just saying that you were about to leave even though we were supposed to study together tonight. But if you are staying, I’m starving. Let’s have something to eat before we start.”

Lydia smiled at how Stiles always managed to turn every situation, even the heaviest, into a lighter one. She followed him to the kitchen and looked at him as he made two sandwiches.   
He was handsome, manly and smart. And, most important thing of all, he loved her. Or at least, he used to.

He was now talking about the lacrosse practice, how Scott was incredible on the field, how he hoped to make first line for the first game of the season and how Finnstock spent two hours saying that he sucked but, according to Stiles, actually meaning that he was pretty good. All Lydia could do was to smile at him, because this is what you do when you are around Stiles. You smile, because he makes you smile and he makes your face look silly. She desperately wanted to ask him about the letter, to ask him if he still wanted to give her his mother’s necklace, because if he did she would be happy to receive it. And she would were it every day and every night.

But she afraid the answer would be different. She was afraid he would say that he didn’t feel that way about her anymore, that when he wrote the letter he wasn’t himself. So she kept staring at him, always with that silly smile on her face, just being happy about how excited he got talking about lacrosse.

“Lydia, are you okay? You seem weird.”  
“I’m good Stiles, I told you.”  
“Have you been crying?”  
“N-”  
“And please don’t lie to me.”

Lydia wasn’t surprised. Of course he would have noticed that she was lying. Why did she even bother to try.

“Well, if you really want to know, I _have_ been crying.”  
“And why was that?”  
“I can’t tell.”  
“Of course you can. You know there’s nothing you can’t tell me.”  
“Well, actually this is the one thing I can’t tell you.”

Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and looked into her eyes, as if he was trying to read through them. And then he realized. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but nothing came out of it, just some squeaky noise. He moved his hands in the air, but still, Lydia couldn’t understand what he was trying to say. And then he started to run, he climbed the stairs up to his room and Lydia followed him, because she knew that she had given away too much. That she should had been more discrete.  

Stiles got to his room panting and rushed to his night stand, which was still open as he left it, but the letter wasn’t there and Lydia started to curse in her head. She had left the envelope and the necklace on the bed because she was too shocked and forgot to put them back where she had found them. She felt so stupid.

Stiles turned around and saw the letter on his bed. Looking up in shock, his eyes met Lydia’s, who was about to start crying again.

“Is this the reason why you were leaving?”  
“Maybe..”

The look on Stiles’ face was now of pure sadness and Lydia felt horrible for doing that to him. She couldn’t believe that what was supposed to be a normal study night had turned into this heart-breaking disaster.

“Why did you want to leave?”  
“I don’t know Stiles, I guess I didn’t want you to see me crying.”  
“But I’ve seen you cry already, there’s nothing wrong with that.”  
“I know, but – I don’t know, Stiles. I was shocked. And I know I wasn’t supposed to snoop in your things, and that the letter is old and you weren’t really yourself when you wrote it but yet, it caught me off guard. I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Yes, that’s an old letter.”

Lydia felt her stomach sink. Stiles continued:

“When I wrote it I thought I was going to die soon, and I couldn’t waste the opportunity to tell you how I felt.”

Once again, the use of the past tense killed Lydia from the inside.

“I don’t want to be scared, Lydia. And I’m sorry if the letter made you uncomfortable.”  
“You don’t feel those things anymore?”

Lydia looked up at him, but he soon broke the eye contact to stare at his feet. He rubbed his neck.

“Lydia, what can I say. I don’t want to make you more uncomfortable than you already are, can we please forget that all of this happened and hit the books?”  
“No, Stiles. I don’t want to forget about it. Do you still feel the same way about me?”

Lydia stepped closer to him and took his hands in hers.

“Talk to me, Stiles.”

“Yes, Lydia. I do still love you, and I do still think that you’re my special one.”

Lydia let a breath she didn’t know she was holding escape her mouth. Then she smiled at him and pulled Stiles in big hug. She found herself radiant. It took a moment for Stiles to realize what was going on and to hug her back. He planted a sweet kiss on her head and while he was caressing the back of her neck, she whispered in his shoulder: “I love you, too. And I’m sorry it took this much  for me to realize it. Thank you for being my special one, Stiles.”

Stiles pulled away from the hug and looked at her in confusion.

“You’re not kidding, right?”  
“Of course I’m not, you idiot. Does this sound like something you joke about?”  
“No, actually, but you know, just wanted to make sure.”

Lydia smiled at how goofy he was and reached for his neck, only to kiss him briefly and softly on the lips. When she was about to break the kiss, Stiles held her closer to him, as if he wanted that moment no to ever end.

When they finally pulled apart, Lydia was blushing and Stiles was smiling his goofy smile. She thought that it was weird, to be around someone you know so well, and feel like something new just started.

He smiled at her and reached for the necklace that was still laying on his bed.

“May I?”  
“Of course you may.”

And with that, Lydia was wearing the most important thing Stiles had ever owned, which belonged to the most important woman a man had ever known: his  mother. And Lydia thought that, if she had to be second to someone, there was no better option than being second to Claudia Stilinski. She touched the pendant and made a promise to the woman, but most importantly to herself. She was going to love Stiles, to protect him and to take care of him for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a prompt I received on Tumblr and I thought I could give it a try. This is the first prompt I ever take and I'm excited! So please, if you liked it leave a feedback and follow me on Tumblr, I'm @ohmystydiaheart, where you can send me fanfiction requests!   
> Love you!  
> Giorgia xxxxxxxx


End file.
